koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Athena Asamiya/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Athena Asamiya. In Battle *"Athena ikkimasu!" - "Here comes Athena!" The King of Fighters '94 In Battle Win Quotes *"You could've at least to beat us!" (vs. Team Italy) *"You rely on power too much!" (vs. Team Mexico) *"I'm sorry that, sisters." (vs. Team England) *"We were lucky; this time." (vs. Team Japan) *"You guys stink!" (vs. Team USA) *"NEVER impersonate us AGAIN!" (vs. Team China) *"Your team is not well-balanced." (vs. Team Korea) *"Life is more than just fighting!" (vs. Team Brazil) The King of Fighters '95 In Battle Win Quotes *"I may be a woman, but I'm one tough, fabulous, babe!" *"There's no tea time for heroines! Let's go!" *"You weren't that bad; you were pathetic! Go home!" The King of Fighters '96 In Battle Win Quotes *"I just love it when these battles go full contact!" *"Watch me in the next fight! This time, I might even try!" *"Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again soon, okay?" The King of Fighters '97 In Battle The King of Fighters '98 In Battle * intro vs Kensou ** intro vs Chin Win Quotes *"Sorry about that! Are you hurt? I guess I got a bit carried away." The King of Fighters '99 In Battle * intro vs Kensou ** intro vs Bao Win Quotes *"Everyone got so strong! I gotta' train harder!" The King of Fighters 2000 In Battle * intro vs Kensou Win Quote *"I won't say that you're weak...(I'll just think it, okay?)" Lose Quote *"What went wrong that time, huh?" The King of Fighters 2001 In Battle * intro vs Kensou Win Quotes *"A fighting idol's life is rough, but I've got my fans to think about!" *"Like my new costume? I think it's just darling!" *"This crystal's pretty, eh? It keeps me focused!" *"An all woman's team? Can I join next time?" (vs. Women Fighters Team) *"Now promise me that your evil deeds end here!" (vs. NESTS Team) *"You've gotten much better, but you still need more practice." (vs. Kensou) *"What? Where's Jhun?! What's going on here?" (vs. Chang) The King of Fighters 2002 In Battle * intro vs Kensou Win Quotes *"Huh? Another match?" "G...GR~EAT!" "I love my life!" *"Been skipping your workouts, eh'? I'll tell the master..." (vs. Kensou) *"Why do you use your power for evil?" (vs. Iori/Kusanagi) *"Just trying to make you happy. Another knuckle sandwich?" *"If you want your butt kicked again, Just call on me!" The King of Fighters 2003 In Battle Win Quotes *"Thank you for your cheers! It's time for my encore!" *"Hee, hee. Like my costume, do you?" *"Master, are you watching? I'm Battling like a goddess?" *"They call me Athena Asamiya! Join my fan club, okay?" *"Is that your stage costume? It's quite unique, Isn't it?" (Vs. Ash) *"Huh? Where's your pal? Finished his parole, has he?" (Vs. Chang) *"Huh? A-an autograph? Sorry, not during matches." (Vs. Jhun) *"Quite a tough mission, huh? Relax and listen to my tunes." (Vs. Leona) The King of Fighters XI In Battle Win Quotes *"My psychic power is at the top! At this rate, certain that I will win!" *"Master Bao and Kaoru ... This battle has come through you." *"The cheers from my fans encourage me to continue and are the source of my power." *"Something terrible is approaching me ... Man, you bathed in this week?" *"I'm against. I know I have a lot of work, but, why the company hires a mime?" (Vs. Herself) *"Oh, Kensou, please! A whole year of training did not make you anything!" (Vs. Kensou) *"You endure a painful fate. So sing a song ... Just for you!" (Vs. K') *"Oh, don't cry, Momo. You're a tuffy-wuffy wittle girl!" (Vs. Momoko) The King of Fighters XII In Battle Win Quotes *"Au revoir, monsieur." (Vs. Ash) *"You should have taken me more seriously! Ooh... You're just awful, Benimaru!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"Perfect! Don't you think?" (Vs. Clark) *"You can almost see the stress coming out of your fists! What's up with that?" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"I think you're holding something back. Well, a fight's a fight! And I win!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Whew! I was so scared... I wish my master had been here...!" (Vs. Iori) *"For Kensou and Master Chin too... I'm not gonna sit still for one minute!" (Vs. Joe) *"Just what were you looking at during our fight? How come you're so relaxed out there, Kensou?" (Vs. Kensou) *"I enjoyed the match! Thank you!" (Vs. Kim) *"I'm sorry! I just can't afford to lose this year!" (Vs. Kyo) *"Leona, what happened? Are you preoccupied with something...?" (Vs. Leona) *"So, um... was losing part of your mission, maybe...?" (Vs. Ralf) *"Robert, are you all right? (Maybe my best was a little TOO good...?)" (Vs. Robert) *"Say hi to Yuri, Takuma and Robert-- oh! And King-- for me!" (Vs. Ryo) *"I trained in China for a really long time. My pronounciation is pretty good, don't you think? Zai jian!" (Vs. Shen) *"Oh, Terry! You're just TOO nice to the ladies, you know!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Ash Crimson : Athena: "I didn't see it before, but I see it now... You are carrying some kind of determination in your heart." : Ash: "So what if I am? I'm not asking to be understood by any of you." : Athena: "But, it's so sad! Surely you need someone you can confide in..." : Ash: "Enough with the talking, mademoiselle ♪ I don't have all day." Benimaru Nikaido : Athena: "Benimaru! I'm telling you right now that if you dare to go easy on me, I'll get really, really, really angry!" : Benimaru: "If I take this seriously I won't feel good about myself, and if I don't, you will hate me... Do you see all the dilemmas I have to face in my everyday life!?" : Athena: "Oh, poor baby! Now stop screwing around and fight me, already!" : Benimaru: "As you wish. I can see that you're more of a warrior than a little girl anyway." Billy Kane : Athena: "I hear you have a younger sister... What would she say if she saw you here like this?" : Billy: "Mind your own business! My family is no concern of yours!" Chin Gentsai : Athena: "It's an honor to be able to fight you again, Master! Please don't hold back!" : Chin: "That's good to hear. Well, maybe you could do me a favor and go a bit easy on me today? Maybe it's my old age, but I've been feeling very tired lately and I don't know if I can keep up..." : Athena: "Don't try to dupe me into letting my guard down! I know all your tricks, Master!" Clark Still : Athena: "I don't want to get in the way of your mission but... I can't accept defeat here either!" : Clark: "Don't worry about it, I won't ask you to let me win for the sake of my mission, little girl. Field work is expected in my line of work. I'll gain victory and complete my mission by my own hands!" Evil Ash : Athena: "This ominous force... These black flames! You're not Ash, are you?" : Evil Ash: "Who cares!? Just shut up! All your talk about love and peace makes me retch! Jealousy and hatred are so much appropriate for humans! These are your true dark desires! And our master shall swallow these desires of yours, and use them to come back to life once more!" : Athena: "No... I won't let you! Even if I have to lay down my life, I'll find a way to stop you!" Herself : Athena 1: "Huh!? Wh-What's this!? Another me!?" : Athena 2: "I-Is this some kind of a set-up? Like a hidden camera show or something?" Iori Yagami : Athena: "Iori... Are you still chasing after Kyo even though you've lost your flames?" : Iori: "You again... I'm getting sick of all you talking! Instead of bothering other people, straighten out your own life first!" Joe Higashi : Joe: "Hey, how've you been, Athena? I'm always rootin' for ya when I see you on TV!" : Athena: "Thanks, Joe! I always try my hardest to honor my fans!" : Joe: "Well, sadly, I'm gonna have to disappoint some of those fans today. You see, today is my day to shine!" : Athena: "We'll just see about that, Joe!" Kim Kaphwan :Athena "Nice to see you Kim! How's Jhun doing?" :Kim "I think you misunderstand our relationship. We are not particularly close in any way." :Athena "Really? I thought you two were best friends." :Kim "Is that how it appears? I'm sure he would be even more disappointed to hear that than I am. Well, enough about Jhun. Let's begin!" King : Athena: "I'm always teamed up with my teacher, so I always kind of envy you, King! It must be so much fun to put together a team with a different group of girls. Just like in school!" : King: "Well, if you'd like, I'd gladly exchange one of my teammates for you!" : Athena: "W-Why, Miss King? Did something happen?" : King: "Well, nothing serious it's just... Mai and Yuri just can't hold their liquor very well... And you're still a minor so I couldn't possibly ask you to take care of two drunkards, could I?" : Athena: "Oh, I don't mind. I'm used to being around people when they get hammered! Whenever Master gets drunk, he goes out and fights pandas!" : King: "R-Really!? Is that what your teacher does when he gets drunk?" : Athena: "Oh yeah, it happens all the time! Grandma always gets really angry with him though!: : King: "Wow... Alcohol is the great equalizer, huh?" Kula Diamond : Athena: "What were K' and Maxima thinking!? Don't they care about anyone but themselves?" :Kula: "What are you so upset about, miss? Did K' do something mean to you?" :Athena: "Not to me, to you! Always putting you into dangerous situations like this! I don't care how strong you are, you're still just a kid! Those dimwits just don't seem to understand!" :Kula: "Huh? I'm not a kid anymore, you know? That boy with the big hat is much younger than I am!" :Athena: "This isn't about him, it's about you! You leave Bao out of this! Anyway, I'm going to tell those guys not to let you get involved anymore in a way they're sure to remember!" Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Wow, I don't know what to say... Is this one of your strategies?" :Athena: "Huh? Strategies? What are you talking about?" :Kyo: "I mean, this is just a PR stunt, right? No one your age wears a sailor uniform anymore." :Athena: "Th-That's not a PR stunt! It's a return to my origin! It's a throwback!" :Kyo: "A throwback? I wouldn't wear a school uniform anymore if my life depended on it." :Athena: "J-Just shut up about it already, or you'll get me really angry! Let's get this over with!" Leona Heidern : Athena: "U-Umm... Leona? Are you feeling okay?" : Leona: "I'm fine... Why do you ask...?" : Athena: "...I can't just say that she looks even moodier than usual, can I?" : Leona: "Do you have a problem with me looking moody?" : Athena: "Eek! Did I just say that out loud!?" : Leona: "Don't worry about thinking that I look moody. I certainly don't mind." : Athena: "S-Somehow, your indifference only makes me feel worse..." Mr. Karate : Athena: "That aura... Are you Mr. Sakazaki? But... Wh-What happened to you!?" : Mr. Karate: "Begone, girl... If the very thought of me scares you, then you will not last long against me." : Athena: "But I have to do this! I may be inexperienced, but I'm still a warrior!" NESTS Kyo : Athena: "You shouldn't wear yourself out like that all the time, Kyo. Everyone's worried about you!" : Kyo: "Well then, you can tell everyone not to... Wait a minute. Yuki didn't ask you to come here, did she?" Raiden :Raiden: "Hey now, what kind of a handicap match is this!? This is gonna be too one-sided to be any fun!" :Athena: "Isn't it a pro's duty to put on a great fight no matter who you're fighting? That's what I always do when I get on the stage! After all, there are some people in the audience that may never get to see me again!" :Raiden: "Gah ha ha! Well you've got me beaten in that round, missy! You're absolutely right! Time to get serious! Let's put on a show to remember!" Ralf Jones : Ralf: "Hmm... I wonder why our girlie can't be a little bit more like you." : Athena: "Um, Ralf, are you talking about Leona?" : Ralf: "Yeah. Do you... Do you think you could tell me why she has to be like that all the time?" : Athena: "U-Uhhh, I, uh, I guess I have a vague idea... Are you sure you want to hear it?" : Ralf: "Yeah, go for it! Maybe it'll be a shock, but it can only help the situation in the long run, right?" : Athena: "Well, okay... I think the biggest reason she's that way is because of the people around her..." : Ralf: "What!? Are you saying Clark and the Commander are to blame!?" : Athena: "Hey! You left yourself out! You're the biggest problem of the bunch!" Robert Garcia : Robert: "So you're my next opponent, huh, Athena? Fighting you just doesn't feel right though..." : Athena: "Huh? It doesn't feel right? What's that supposed to mean!?" : Robert: "It's just that you have some very, er, enthusiastic fans, and they scare the living day lights out of me." : Athena: "I see... I can't help you with that. You're going to have to talk to Jhun yourself..." : Robert: "Haha! I didn't even have to mention him by name and you knew who it was.Well, even with your one-man insane fan club, I'm still going all out!" :Athena: "I wouldn't have it any other way! We'll settle this fair and square!" Saiki : Athena: "Your evil plan ends here! I will stop you!" : Saiki: "Psycho Powers, eh? You seem to be closer to us than to human beings..." : Athena: "What's that supposed to mean!? I'm nothing like you!" : Saiki: "Hm? Do you not understand? Or are you just playing dumb? Either way, you will still find out how narrow-minded humans really are! Killing you off before you've experienced total despair is merciful, is it not?" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "U-Uh, Athena, I, uh... I luh-huh, uh... lo-lo..." : Athena: "I understand, Kensou! L-Let's go! Don't think I'll go easy on you this time!" : Kensou: "What? No, that's not what I was trying to say! Just hang on a second, Athena! I looooo-" : Athena: "I-I can't hear you! Look, let's just get this fight started already!" Terry Bogard : Terry: "I know how to please the crowd pretty good, but you've got me totally beat in that category!" : Athena: "D-Don't be silly! Your performance always get the fans fired up!" : Terry: "I'm glad to hear that coming from you! Well then, let's have a fight that'll keep people buzzin' for years!" :Athena: "Absolutely! My fans around the globe are counting on it!" Win Quotes *"You need speed to overcome a bigger enemy. That’s what I learned from you." (Vs. Andy) *"Danger and opportunity are on both sides of the same coin. I win for staying sharp!" (Vs. Ash) *"Are you playing dress-up… as me? You even copied my moves! Wow!" (Vs. Herself) *"As an idol, scandals are taboo, so I can't go on a date with you! ♪" (Vs. Benimaru) *"I'm sure you can find another way of life! Just think about it! For the sake of your beloved..." (vs. Billy) *"Awww, that was too easy, Master Chin! You should lay off the alcohol!" (Vs. Chin) *"I may look like a child to you, but I’m a fighter too! Don’t underestimate me!" (Vs. Clark) *"You’re strong, and your students adore you. You’re a true Martial Artist!" (Vs. Daimon) *"Hatred and enmity toward humans? Is that all you’re living for!?" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"If I find the man you're looking for I'll call you. So just relax for now!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"You might not want to hear this from a kid, but you need some time to think!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Actually, I know that evil will never disappear from people's hearts, but we still must not lose to it." (vs. Human Saiki) *"A black heart corrodes the soul. I hope Kim can make you see the light." (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"Some day your hatred will consume you. I feel sorry for you, Mr. Iori…" (Vs. Iori) *"It’s great to have so many fans backing you. It gives me strength!" (Vs. Joe) *"I’ve learned so much from fighting! I’m sure you’ve gained something too!" (Vs. K') *"That was close! Wait, are you asleep? Hey, get up! Warriors know no rest!" (Vs. Kensou) *"I won today, Kim! ♪ Keep cheering for me, OK?" (Vs. Kim) *"You’re so strong and pretty, Ms. King! All of us female fighters admire you!" (Vs. King) *"I’m sorry! I let myself go! Are you okay? Do you need help?" (Vs. Kula) *"Winning means carrying the loser’s feelings on your back. I see that now." (Vs. Kyo) *"I’m sure your efforts will some day be rewarded too! Keep fighting!" (Vs. Leona) *"How I won? I think it’s because I’m fighting to my own rhythm." (Vs. Mai) *"I fight for what I want to protect! That’s why I keep on trying!" (Vs. Mature) *"I have a reason to keep fighting! I can never give up!" (Vs. Maxima) *"Phew, that was close! I look foward to fighting you again, Kyo! Let's stay rivals forever!" (vs. NESTS-Styled Kyo) *"You’re not… Mister Chang, are you? You’re both so BIG!" (Vs. Raiden) *"S-sorry. Am I interrupting? You’re on an infiltration mission, aren’t you?" (Vs. Ralf) *"I don’t want to hurt anyone. But some people just won’t listen otherwise." (Vs. Robert) *"No effort will go unrewarded! I believe that too, Ryo!" (Vs. Ryo) *"I can’t lose no matter how big an Evil I am facing! I have to protect the weak!" (Vs. Saiki) *"Aren’t you tired of just growing stronger? Sorry if I sound cocky…" (Vs. Shen) *"You have taught me the hardship of battle. Thank you, Mister Sakazaki!" (Vs. Takuma) *"Wolves have very tight family bonds…. I know you love your brother, Terry ♪" (Vs. Terry) *"The world will never be rid of Evil. And that’s why I keep fighting!" (Vs. Vice) *"So Kyokugen has a Dragon, a Tiger and a Demon. What's that make you, Yuri?" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters R-1 The King of Fighters R-2 The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match KOF Maximum Impact KOF Maximum Impact 2 KOF Maximum Impact 2: Regulation A Capcom vs SNK 2 Win Quotes *"A good artist never needs backup!" *"I'm rising to the top of the charts with this hit!" *"Oops! I did it! I guess I'm not that innocent!" *"Strike a poser! I'm a proud Psycho Soldier!" *"Thank you, everyone! I will make you all proud!" *"What a girl wants! This is my motto!" SNK Gal Fighters SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium Intro *"You're so ugly!" (Vs. Sakura, Round 1 only) *"Nice uniform!" (Vs. Sakura or herself) *"Meet a goddess!" (Round 1 only) *"Athena is here!" *"Here I come!" Win Quotes (round) *"Alright! I won!" *"I can't lose!" *"Psycho Ball! Fired!" *"Yeah! Perfect!" Win Quotes (match) *"Psycho Power's not for evil!" (Vs. M. Bison) *"Can you fight in that skirt? Wow!" (Vs. Sakura) *"My fans keep me winning." *"See my pictures? ...Pretty sexy, huh?" *"This is my CD! Wanna hear it?" *"You'll win if you got hope." Category:Quotes